


SKZ Drabbles

by green_lizard7



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Everyone/Everyone - Freeform, M/M, Other, mainly fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lizard7/pseuds/green_lizard7
Summary: Alcune drabbles ispirate da alcuni prompts
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	SKZ Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Buona lettura!

### Pet names

Jisung non poteva crederci.

“Chi sei? Che fine ha fatto il mio Bin?”. Reagendo in maniera drammatica, si portò le mani al cuore, la bocca spalancata e gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo seduto, intento a coprirsi la faccia esasperato.

Forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma come resistere?

Changbin non era un amante del romanticismo mieloso. Era un tipo al quale piaceva fare complimenti diretti, senza troppi giri di parole, e detestava con tutto sé stesso tutto ciò che riguardava dinamiche di coppia eccessivamente dolci. Jisung si era ormai rassegnato al fatto che non avrebbe mai potuto comportarsi con la tenerezza di Felix, ma amava anche troppo il suo costante desiderio di mettere il più piccolo su un piedistallo. Il corvino era una personalità che aveva piena fiducia nella sue capacità, ma non perdeva mai occasione di far sentire Jisung speciale, sia a parole che con le azioni. Per questo motivo il ragazzo apprezzava senza ulteriori pretese l’amore assertivo e prorompente di Changbin, alla fine non poteva sentirsi più amato e validato dalle sue attenzioni.

Dall’altra parte, era vero che il più grande storceva il naso ad ogni possibile cosa sdolcinata che poteva uscire dalle labbra di Jisung, ma una parte di lui moriva dal chiamarlo in altri modi oltre al suo nome di battesimo. Ma non poteva di certo cedere, decisamente non davanti alle sue morbide guance o alle sue espressioni di adorabile sorpresa. Aveva una reputazione da mantenere dopotutto… fino a quella mattina.

Changbin si era svegliato di buon umore e stranamente prima del suo compagno, così ne aveva approfittato per alzarsi e andare nell’angolo cucina a prepararsi un caffè. Non aveva dormito bene, nel bel mezzo della notte si era svegliato sudato, l’incubo ancora fresco nella memoria. Aveva detto a Jisung che era stato uno dei soliti voli nel vuoto, ma in realtà aveva sognato di essere stato superato in altezza di mezzo metro da tutta la compagnia di amici, ritrovandosi bersaglio di continue prese in giro. Sapendo che il ragazzo non l’avrebbe più lasciato vivere dopo averlo spifferato ai quattro venti, Changbin aveva ben deciso di mentirgli, non volendo rischiare di perdere la sua dignità.

Mentre beveva dalla sua tazza, con i gomiti appoggiati sul piano cottura, Jisung uscì dalla loro stanza, lo sguardo vacuo e i capelli sparati per aria. Intenerito dall’aspetto sonnolento del più giovane, il corvino sentì nascere sul suo volto un sorriso. Quello che però non si aspettava era che la sua impulsività lo spinse ad aprire la bocca e a pronunciare, con tono dolce, le parole: “Buongiorno scoiattolino mio”.

Quando se ne accorse, era troppo tardi per rimediare.

Jisung si era bloccato, gli occhi sgranati su Changbin, che cercava di nascondere la sua faccia arrossata in preda alla vergogna. Come gli era saltato in mente? “Alla fine sono troppo carino anche per te, hm?” Jisung lo squadrò con uno sguardo vittorioso, le braccia incrociate e un ghigno divertito in volto “Changbin-ah ha ceduto!”. Il corvino grugnì, appoggiando la fronte sulle braccia ed evitando il contatto visivo con l’altro ragazzo, prima che due braccia lo avvolgessero da dietro e sentisse le labbra del più giovane sul suo collo.

“Adoro vedere il mio leoncino agitarsi, finalmente hai mostrato il tuo lato carino. Comunque so benissimo cos’hai sognato, gnomo da giardino” “Scoiattolino infame”.

**Author's Note:**

> Potete lasciare commenti! Sono ben graditi! ^^


End file.
